


The Navel Treat

by Jay_eagle



Series: Moving In [10]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Late at Night, M/M, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_eagle/pseuds/Jay_eagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With apologies for the heinous pun of the title, here is a fluffy bit of Marlas PWP. (Stand-alone fic; no need to read the others in the series.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Navel Treat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tracionn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracionn/gifts).



“You’re awake?”

 

Douglas’ soft whisper still seemed loud in the quiet bedroom, coming near as it did to Martin’s ear.

 

Martin stirred, but Douglas had guessed correctly. “How did you know?” Martin murmured back.

 

With a sleepy sigh, Douglas shifted towards Martin, moving to envelop him closely in his arms. “Could hear your breathing,” he said. “What’s up? It must be…” Douglas leant up and squinted through the dark towards the clock on Martin’s nightstand. “3 am.”

 

Martin nuzzled more securely into Douglas’ cuddle. “My stomach hurts… think I’ve pulled a muscle.”

 

“Oh, love,” Douglas muttered, rather crossly. He pressed a kiss just below Martin’s ear, inhaling the much-adored spicy scent of him. “I told you you shouldn’t be trying to move an entire office on your own.”

 

“It was only a _small_ office,” Martin protested, but flinched as Douglas’ broad palm found the twanging ache in his abdomen, rubbing slow circles. “Oh…” Douglas’ strokes felt good. “Hmm,” he breathed, trying to wriggle as near to his partner as humanly possible.

 

“OK?” Douglas kept the passes of his hand soft and sinuous, rubbing the ache away, preventing the muscle from knotting.

 

“God, yes…” Martin rolled a little so he could nose kisses into Douglas’ hair. The gentle movement of Douglas’ palm over him ebbed and flowed like a wave of undulating, pleasurable pressure; the room silent except for the susurrus of shared breath between them.

 

Martin guessed Douglas was trying to soothe him back towards slumber, but the feel of Douglas’ warm body pressed to his was having the opposite effect. His blood began to course more quickly, and the slow wind of arousal began to weave through his nerves. He unsuccessfully tried to brush the sensation off by focusing his thoughts elsewhere, but eventually Douglas noticed the tension in his captain’s body – at the same time, his exploring hand quested a little further down Martin’s torso.

 

“Ahhh…” Martin sighed, as Douglas nudged lightly at the tip of his newly erect cock. He felt Douglas’ lips curve into a smile where they touched his chest, but apologised anyway. “Sorry…”

 

“Sorry?” Douglas kissed just above his nipple, moving to sling his leg over Martin’s. “What bit of this –“ he rubbed more deliberately at Martin through his boxers – “do you imagine isn’t utterly, devastatingly arousing?”

 

“Oh,” was all Martin could eloquently respond. His arms were rather trapped, since Douglas was wrapped between them; he settled for stroking down the long muscles of Douglas’ back, circling his fingers in the little dimples above Douglas’ arse.

 

“Mmm.” Douglas hummed approval before he gently rolled Martin onto his back, careful of the slight injury he’d been tending to only moments before. With a purring noise reminiscent of an extremely satisfied cat, he slid lower in the bed, kissing his way down Martin’s chest until he could caress Martin’s belly with his lips, mumbling tenderly at the spot that had been hurting even as he took Martin’s length in hand by sliding dextrous fingers beneath his shorts.

 

Martin’s hips kicked a little in spite of himself, and he groaned. Douglas had begun to move his grip, sliding the skin up and down over Martin’s cock. Without lube, the friction was dry, but even so the feeling was glorious – rolling warmth, edging pleasure higher and higher in Martin’s groin. “My love…” Martin moaned, and shivered as an answering croon from Douglas vibrated through his tummy where Douglas’ kisses fell.

 

Douglas sped his palm on Martin slightly, and judging by the way the bed was twitching he had pushed his other hand under his own body to bring himself off at the same time. All Martin could do was stroke his shoulders, pet his hair, as Douglas’ assured touch raced bliss through his senses with loving determination – as if he wouldn’t stop until Martin shattered with the utter perfection of it.

 

 _He probably wouldn’t_ , Martin thought, consciousness blurring into a delight-drunken haze.

 

Martin’s strangled sigh of happiness became a whine as Douglas edged him nearer and nearer to the precipice, until he was forced to choke out, “Douglas – nearly – oh, nearly –“

 

“Come,” Douglas whispered hoarsely, his mouth barely leaving Martin’s skin. “I’ve got you – come on, then –“

 

Martin cried out and twisted, ecstasy crescendo-ing inside him as he climaxed. He jerked under Douglas’ hand, warm right through to his fingertips. He barely registered Douglas’ convulsive groan as the FO came too, but by the time he regained some control of his scattered senses he was relieved to find that he’d instinctively cuddled Douglas’ close – both of them breathing hard as they drifted down from their high.

 

“That was – mmm – _thank_ you…” Martin muttered, gratitude soaked into every syllable.

 

From the tone of Douglas’ voice, Martin knew he was smiling, even in the complete darkness. “Anytime, darling.” Douglas squirmed back up to place his head on the pillows next to Martin, and fumbled a lock of hair away from Martin’s eyes with an exploratory thumb. “Think you can sleep, now?”

 

“Already am,” slurred Martin, but it was with a chuckle as Douglas sleepily kissed him – once more – goodnight. “Love you…”

 

“You too.” Douglas sighed a drawn-out, resting noise. “Goodnight, gorgeous.”

 

“’Night.”


End file.
